


From High Above

by Rumpabumbum



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Olenna is the best grandmother, Snow, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Olenna watches as her granddaughter and Lady Sansa share a private moment.





	From High Above

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, but after watching the latest GoT episode, I needed some Olenna love.

Some people were not meant for cold weather. Olenna Tyrell was one of them. There were reasons she had seduced Luther Tyrell and not Rickard Stark to escape a life tied to that Targaryen ferret. Among them was her love of feeling her extremities.

Yet, they all had to make sacrifices to defeat Cersei. Loras had to relinquish his title and claims to the blasted Sparrows, Margaery abandoned her crown to save her life, and Olenna had to leave the wonderful bastion of Highgarden for life among crows and wildlings.

They were everywhere, led by Sansa Stark’s half-brother Jon Snow.

Olenna supposed she should feel fortunate that the Stark and Snow welcomed them so willingly. Loras, though still shaken from his ordeal with the Faith, found distraction in training Lord Snow’s men for battle.

Olenna refused to call him King. Not because she did not believe him to be a King. There had been many times in the past where she swore her fealty to false Kings without hesitance. No, she could see that he did not want to be called King. She would not force such a burden on him, much as she wished her own son had not forced the burden of Queen on her granddaughter.

Margaery, unlike Jon, had embraced the title, the glory. Like Loras, however, she was changed in Winterfell. She showed no inclination to regain her crown. That was good. The child needed a break.

When she wasn’t with Olenna, Margaery spent most of her time with Sansa Stark. Perhaps she had changed the most. She wasn’t the scared little toy Olenna remembered from King’s Landing so long ago. She was a woman, fully grown and fully in power. Her scars shown closely below the surface of her new iron skin, but she covered them well. She spoke like a woman of power, not like a little bird.

Shivering slightly, Olenna looked over the low balcony at the garden space below. It wasn’t an actual garden. Nothing could grow there in this snow.

Below, she spotted Margaery and Sansa, walking close together. Their gloved fingers entwined together as Margaery leaned in and whispered in Sansa’s ear. Sansa stopped and giggled.

Olenna smirked as she leaned over the edge. It was cute that the girls think they can hide the true nature of their relationship. As old as she was Olenna had seen every relationship imaginable. It was rare to find genuine love which the two obviously share for each other.

Suddenly Margaery bent down and scooped up snow. Sansa’s face widened with a smile as she seemingly warned Margaery not to throw it. Olenna’s granddaughter followed anyway, nailing the Stark heir in the face with snow. Sansa looked astonished, mouth gaping. Then the girls took off, chasing each other around in circles like toddlers, and not the grown women they are.

Sansa eventually caught Margaery and the two tumbled to the ground in a fit of laughter. Margaery wound up on her back, pinned down by Sansa. Without a second thought, she reached her arms up and pulled Sansa’s head toward her own, meeting her halfway for a kiss. Olenna smiled as she watched Sansa pull back, glance around, and kiss Margaery again.

Olenna turned and continued her walk. Yes, she hated the cold. She hated the North and the snow and the lack of civility among her new castle mates. But some things were worth the sacrifice.


End file.
